Talk:VOCALOID Piracy/@comment-37712315-20190517000337/@comment-53539-20190518231932
UTAU isn't such a hot choice anymore, people keep saying its plausible but currently its not been in development since 2013 and now in 2019, it shows how bad it is as V5, CeVIO and Synth V all knock it down. The thing is... We don't know who is pirating and its not the fans job to harass or policing the fandom in any way. We can only educate people not to support these fans. The issue is so many people pirate stuff like software and songs and they don't ness. want to pay for them because Vocaloids expansive. Like, really expensive. And to top it off, its the kinda of software only expecting to sell 150,000+ copies per version at the bare minimum. Compared to many popular video games that came sell millions of copies or at least 3x this amount as Vocaloid sells, and you've got your problem. A lot of people are treating it like any software out there even though it hurts the software. As a girl who grew up in the 80s when VHS and other forms of tapes for copying TV programs and songs off the radio, as well as knowing pirated discs of floppu PC disks were passed around.. The issue is pirating is hit a miss. The VHS and other forms are only legal really if you own the original and are using them as a copy to preserve the original. In some countries, its fine to own the software and you only get issues if you pass the pirated copy onto someone else. For example here in the UK, they don't bother with pirating for personnel use. But if you sell the copy, you've got problems. The trojan stuff various per instance. Usually the source of the pirate version for Vocaloid itself when it comes from the teams pirating the software themselves is relatively safe. Our pirates usually aren't too bad. But there is always a secondary person who will download and reupload the pirated version with added trojans and this is the problem. The second hand pirates are the ones who really aren't trustworthy. I'm fairly neutral on the matter, but the wiki isn't allowed to show support or we get in truble from the greater wiki staff. Pirating impacts us for this reason and we have to be carful when we establish links to things for this reason. If someone has a link on their blog or youtube channel to an illegal download, thats it... We can't link to them ever again least while its up. I will also sign off here but noting that people who illegally download the software really don't care they do. From my days as a One Piece fan, someone summed it up when they confessed to never intending to buy the manga or DVD anime copies, "Why should I spend money when there is a free version online?". The people who pirate don't care. I admit when I downloaded Pokemon on the GBA and GBC roms hacks "back in the day", neither did I. I, however, now legitly own all the DS and 3D era games and the consoles to go with them. So though I did a bad thing, I now am supporting the games officially by buying legit. From time to time, pirating actually provides sales by wining over someone such as myself to the point we want "in" on the community and the buzz around something. When Pokemon Black and White came out... I *had* to own it because I enjoyed the fan interactions from its community and I wanted to be part of the "fresh release" buzz, thus it started off my purchases for Pokemon. To me, this is how you beat piracy, you use it to win the hearts of fans so they also want *in* on the buzz and eventually they buy it.